The human life is mixed with having different diseases which fortunately many are controlled or cured with medications. However unfortunately one problem with taking medications is that the people forget about the timing of the medications and then get confused about taking them. This brings problems such as over dosing, under dosing, and confusion of if a patient took an extra medication, or he missed a dose. In my own practice of medicine I have been called by panicked patients many times when they did not know what they have done with their medications, the patients did not remember weather they had taken their medications or not. I have admitted patients to the hospital due to accidental overdose of medications and this has thought me a lesson that there is a problem that needs to be solved. And this application is for such potential solution to help patients to organize their one week medications and to receive them on regular basis.